


It's Snowing But We'll Miss It

by never_giving_up



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus & Scorpius being cute little shits, M/M, also this is fluffy, at least it is, but also kind of sexy (?), in my head, overexcited Scorpius, probably UST or something, this is around 5th year or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_giving_up/pseuds/never_giving_up
Summary: The boys are faced with a certain... incident when Scorpius decides to wake Albus up in order to watch the snow.





	

"Albus?", Scorpius said, his voice vaguely impatient.

"Hmm?"

"ALBUS! Wake up!", he shouted, too close to Albus' ear.

"What, what's going on?!", Albus asked worryingly, since his friend was practically dragging the blanket off of him. "What's gotten into you?"

"We HAVE to go watch the snow, they're saying it's snowing, Albus, come on! Get up! Up, up, up!" Scorpius was over-excited, but when wasn't that the case?

Albus tried to clutch the blanket with all of his strength, because this was dangerous, too dangerous. "I suggest you DO NOT do that, that thing you're doing right now. I strongly suggest that." He tried to be as serious as possible, and brush it off at the same time.

"What thing, Albus, GET UP! I will never forgive you if we miss this, never!" He paused, his hands stopping altogether. He'd managed to pull at least half of the blanket off Albus, the end of it dangerously close to a certain spot. Oh, no. "Are you... naked?", Scorpius whispered, his hushed voice in stark contrast with his previous yelling.

"...Yes.", Albus stated. "Don't make a big deal out of it. And, please, give me my blanket back."

Alas, it was too late. Scorpius gulped loudly, his mouth suddenly unable to make a sound. The alarm went off in his head before he could stop it, the alarm he had named Al-arm, because it was the one that took hold of him whenever he got into a similar situation. With Albus.

"Sorry." He let the blanket go, practically throwing it back to him, in order to save Albus -and himself- from the mess he's made in the first place. "And why, do tell, is that the case? Because I cannot remember, I don't remember you doing that, and I think I would remember, I mean, if you did that. Not that I'd notice, but I WOULD notice because we are, you know, living together, and that could be, it would probably be an obvious thing. If you did that." Scorpius' face couldn't have been redder. _I'm rambling, someone stop me_ , he thought. And before he could continue the mental conversation he was planning to have with himself, Scorpius heard something.

He opened his -temporarily- shut eyes, and realized that Albus was... giggling. He was laughing at him. _I'm gonna die from embarrassment_ , Scorpius Malfoy thought. _I'm gonna die before my completely naked friend, Albus_. _**Shit.**_

"Shut up.", he said. "Don't laugh."

"You're flustered! Scorpius, you've gone red!"

"I have NOT."

"You have! Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm gonna get dressed now.", Albus said seriously and moved in order to get up.

"No, no, no! Stop! I'm gonna go now, and then you're gonna get dressed, and THEN you're going to come out to see the snow, before we miss it because you are a stupid person who decided to sleep naked and now we got into this... thing, and you caught me off guard and I hate you, Albus, I mean it. And..."

Scorpius didn't finish his sentence, because Albus had gotten up in a stride, and in a span of two seconds he had his hand covering his friend's mouth. He grinned. "Don't look down."

 _I wasn't planning to, I wasn't planning to, I wasn't planning to_ , Scorpius kept repeating in his head, trying to convince himself.

"Fuck you, Albus.", he tried to say, and even though it wasn't very clear through his covered mouth, it got the point across.

"If you kept rambling, we'd never see the snow. I had to do something." He paused. "Now you're gonna turn around -without looking down, I'm gonna get dressed real quick, and we'll forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Uh-huh.", Scorpius said, his head ready to explode, his cheeks burning.

"Okay.", Albus stated and pulled his hand back. As soon as he did, the blond-haired boy turned around, ready to leave.

Before he could get far enough, though, Albus approached him and briefly kissed the back of his neck. Scorpius' breath caught. "I... I am going out, I'll be there, I'll see you in a bit, bye!", he said with less than half a breath, and strode across the room. His hand touched the knob, and then paused.

"I still hate you!", he said without looking at Albus, but it was obvious he did not and would not, under any circumstances, hate that stupid boy.

His body's temperature was so high, Scorpius was afraid the snow would melt as soon as he touched it.


End file.
